


【HPLV】荒诞剧

by anienienie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anienienie/pseuds/anienienie
Summary: 救世主哈利波特有一个秘密。他最强的宿敌，本世纪最强大的黑魔法师，在他的家中，他的地下室里，他的床上。





	1. Chapter 1

一  
哈利回到布莱克老宅，这里因为他们的新主人，而有了全新的面貌，但哈利还是保留了相当传统的东西。  
书房连接的暗室后是长长的旋梯，墙壁上的火焰自动升起，哈利是去寻找他被囚禁的敌人。  
仅仅穿着一件袍子的伏地魔躺在床上。他虚弱，没有魔杖，像个行将就木的老人。哈利故意放沉脚步声，却没有激起一丁点的反应。距离霍格沃茨的那场世纪决战已经过去了三年，哈利不再是横冲直撞凭借惊人直觉的救世主。他先是经过了两年的傲罗训练，随后是一年的任务。没有人敢否定他的能力，不然下一刻，哈利的魔杖尖就能指着他的鼻尖。  
在这三年，他勤奋，努力，收割荣耀，每个人都觉得他是个可靠的年轻人。哈利却在这样的注视下，隐藏着一个龌龊的秘密。  
他让自己的宿敌苟延残喘，是的，死亡太便宜他。应该让他更痛苦，让他活着恐惧死亡，让他肯低下头颅忏悔。当所有人都在庆祝一切结束的时候，发现伏地魔微弱呼吸的哈利利用其他食死徒的尸体藏起了伏地魔。  
那时，他心中翻涌的负面情绪够让他用钻心咒折磨疯一个人。  
波特，你还没放弃掉自己幼稚的行为吗？床上的伏地魔嗤笑，他坐起身，同哈利面对面。  
你该清洁身体了。哈利不带感情的说道。  
所谓的清洁身体，哈利选择把伏地魔吊起，这时候他已经粗暴的扯掉那件袍子。袍子下裸露的身体，苍白消瘦，甚至还残留着哈利留下的痕迹，它们有些是淤青，有些则是更暧昧的痕迹。散布在伏地魔的胸口，手臂和大腿上，这些位置不足以杀死伏地魔，却能令他感受到相当的苦楚。  
哈利让冰冷的水冲洗着伏地魔，伏地魔没有选择在这时候激怒哈利。这的确如他所说是个幼稚的游戏，这个救世主心中的道德让他连一个钻心咒都犹犹豫豫，伏地魔嘲弄他时说了不下一百个将人折磨致死的咒语，可是这个年轻人却首先流露出痛苦。  
太软弱了。而这样软弱的人，却彻底的打败他，囚禁他，这种挫折感比一打钻心咒都要痛苦。当然，伏地魔并不会将这些告诉哈利。  
他在阿尔巴尼亚的森林里，遭遇过比现在更无力的时候，对于他来说，一切都还不算太难过。哈利波特是个长不大的孩子，有着不必要的道德底线。尽管哈利会吊起他，有时候将他当成沙包，或者稍微练习一下过家家似的恶咒，可这都是可以克服的。  
伏地魔在研究如何对付自己的敌人时，深入研究过拷问的技巧，而他过去的爱好也是让他的敌人哀求死亡。凭着丰富的经验，他让救世主哪怕获得胜利后都不免痛苦——过高的道德感就像生理缺陷一样折磨着这个男孩。  
他们的联系，可远远不止男孩是他的魂器。  
他能活下来，是因为他同时也是这个男孩的魂器！这让男孩从死亡中归来……也让他们尴尬得共存着。涉及灵魂的魔法就是这样高深莫测，肆意玩弄他们的人如今正品尝着恶果。  
而那大难不死的男孩，伏地魔对于这无辜的牵连因恶意而产生快乐。男孩痛恨他，却不愿意因为灵魂缺片而疯狂。这个心血来潮的决定，却在之后渐渐明了的情况下成了枷锁，将救世主挣扎不开陷入命运的泥沼。  
看来你离开这几天一无所获。伏地魔哑着嗓子同他说，你那点贫瘠的知识能发现些什么。伏地魔的语气里尽是嘲弄，他看到哈利脸上的肌肉抽搐一下，但这个男人压抑着自己的怒气。  
那双碧绿色的眼睛瞪着他，却因为目光落在他身上，那些残留的痕迹让他不禁狼狈躲闪着，视线别去一边。  
是的，他们之间自从上一次见面，又有所不同了。

二

如果真的要哈利回忆上次见面，他和伏地魔之间发生了什么。他可能要借助冥想盆才能直面这段记忆，毕竟有些记忆——人们有时情愿它是假的——是被人否定。  
那天，天气非常好，是哈利从圣芒戈出院的时间。在他上个任务里，因为后援被傲罗中的叛徒诱走，哈利不得不直面六个黑巫师。他们甚至不是英国人，于是放开手脚破坏着，他们兴许要证明自己可以成为第二个黑魔王。哈利解决了他们，却因为咒语伤害住院了半个月。  
出院后，他没有选择和朋友在三把扫帚好好喝一杯庆祝庆祝，而是回到了自己的家里。谁也不知道，这半个月里他总是提心吊胆，甚至会在无人的情况下询问克利切地下室的情况。  
他回到家后，首先检查了防御咒语。没有巫师能不使用魔杖精确施法，他的魔咒仍旧里三层外三层的包裹着这里。  
克利切，你有记得给他食物吗？哈利问道，随后得到确定的回答。  
他进到地牢里，打量着自己的宿敌，然后错愕的发现伏地魔睡着了。  
他的眼下有一层阴翳，因为白里透青的皮肤而显得十分憔悴。哈利走近他，在没有魔杖的情况下，伏地魔没法使出强大的咒语，这里布置了足够多的咒语以防有人从内部逃出，而警戒咒也让哈利能够在伏地魔逃逸前知道发生的一切。  
是伏地魔的一个计谋，还是他真的被什么伤害了？哈利犹豫再三，终于和伏地魔近在咫尺，默念着他粗略掌握的用于检查巫师身体状况的咒语。  
伏地魔的情况很糟糕，哈利在他的身上检查到和自己类似的咒语伤害，不同的是，他有治疗师的照顾，而伏地魔则只能在没有魔杖的情况下，凭借自身的魔力抵抗。  
这一切都可能来自于他们之间奇妙的联系，伏地魔无疑在灵魂方面比哈利走的更远，对此保持缄默的他一直让哈利心生警惕。  
现在哈利知道了，他们竟然会彼此影响。他低咒了一声，让克利切去取药水。小精灵兜来几乎所有治愈相关的药水，这是赫敏送给哈利的生日礼物，让身处糟糕情况的傲罗得以维持生命或比正常时更强大。对于这些瓶瓶罐罐，哈利选择替心跳微弱的伏地魔来一支肾上腺激素，只有极少数巫师会选择它，但麻瓜的技术确实有独到之处。接下来哈利要给伏地魔喂下一管用于治愈黑魔法伤害的强效治愈药剂，但问题来了，他要如何让伏地魔饮下它。  
哈利自暴自弃的将药含在嘴里，然后贴上伏地魔的唇，把它哺进伏地魔的嘴里。哈利以为自己会被这动作恶心到干呕，然而事实证明，人的忍耐力往往比自己想象中的要高的多。魔药被哺给伏地魔，也让他那单薄的更像缝隙的嘴唇被滋润。  
很快，伏地魔像年久失修重新运作的风箱那样，大口的呼吸并带着破音。他的脸上升起病态的嫣红，而赤红的眼瞳则定焦在哈利的身上。他流露出痛恨及厌恶，并警告哈利:“你离我远点！”  
“我可是救了你，别不知道好歹！”哈利把瓶子丢开，他拽着伏地魔那件单薄的袍子，让两人极贴近的对视着。他并不惧怕伏地魔能凭借着双目对视看透自己的脑子，因为在伏地魔虚弱的时候，哈利进他的脑子就像去自己家的后花园。  
而他本身对黑魔头也是极了解的，汤姆里德尔，过于杰出以至于将魔法界险些拉入深渊的男学生会长。  
“救了我，然后再让你控制我直到你厌倦了这个游戏？”伏地魔那双赤红的眼睛傲慢的看着哈利，“又或者，男孩，你终于对我们的联系产生了一丝敬畏？”他恶意的裂开笑容，微微露出自己尖利的牙齿，他修长的手指抵在哈利的胸口，然后竖着划了一道。  
“我期待魔法撕裂这里的一天。”  
哈利拍开他的手，伏地魔并不全中了他的心声，他并不认为哈利已经不是那个七年级的孩子，哈利眯起眼，在镜片后看着伏地魔:“你的威胁并不如你想象的有威慑力，毕竟我也是给你留下伤痕的人，尽管在我们的关系更明朗后，我不再采用黑魔法，但是那些实验足够说明，你对我的影响微乎其微。”  
“相当合理，”伏地魔阴沉着脸，“不无道理。”  
他的神情当然不是那么说的，哈利把魔药塞在他手里，示意他喝下去，伏地魔喝下了它们。哈利想要看看它们的效果如何，从地窖的柜上取出书。  
伏地魔躺在床上，胸口微弱的起伏，哈利却觉得有些难耐，他过去从来没有和伏地魔待在同个屋子里这么久，他同时也敏锐的觉察到这同他们的连接有关系吗？他所处在的地位无疑是强势的，或许在他们的魔法关系中也是如此？  
各种猜测让哈利的脑子一团乱，他看不进手里的书，只能把目光放在自己的囚徒身上。伏地魔看上去并不太好，他的右手抓住自己的衣襟，仿佛是要窒息。哈利赶忙上前，伏地魔显然在药效的作用下，陷入的半昏迷的状态，凭借着本能抓住温暖的事物。  
哈利同时感受到了魔力波动，来自于他和伏地魔两人的，它们竟然是极为相似且彼此呼应的。这种难以言喻的魔法亲近感，正驱使哈利去抱着他的宿敌。  
魔法就在他们的每一寸皮肤上呼吸着，哈利理智的察觉到这是近似契约一样的存在，而他实在不能肯定，这一切究竟是怎么发生的。这个存在驱使着他，他必须缓解伏地魔的状况。  
哈利再度翻找着魔药，凭着气味判断出了瓶止疼药水。他饮下，含在口中再度对着伏地魔的唇哺过。  
伏地魔强烈的求生本能，让他几乎在哈利的唇贴上时，热切的渴求着魔药中的神奇效果，他的舌头笨拙的在哈利的口腔里搜刮着，不停吞咽着唾液。  
简直就像舌吻一样让人尴尬。哈利想脱出这样的窘境，却发现自己身体有了个匪夷所思的变化。他的裤子正因为热烈的情绪而紧绷，这并不好受。哈利努力瞪视着伏地魔的脸，想要因为这张脸扑灭欲望，可他的身体似乎觉得这稀松平常，并不打算因此消停。  
既然无法解决，那他现在该逃开。哈利退开身，可他轻视了魔法不可思议的效果，伏地魔的本能显然判定抱着哈利能让自己的情况好转，他成了那个逼近的人。哈利想要甩脱他，却感觉到胯间的尴尬有了被束缚的疼痛。  
他得赶紧离开，哈利绝望的想。

当伏地魔在他和哈利角力的时候，咬在哈利的肩膀上，最后一根理智的弦就此崩断。他非常不耐烦，原本克制着自己不要对伏地魔动粗的念头就此没了，他往那张青白的脸上恨恨甩两个耳光，随后将伏地魔翻转身体，整个人覆压而上。他的耳光轻重有别，伏地魔左脸颊迅速的泛红，这股痛感和大脑的嗡声喊醒了伏地魔。哈利松了自己的腰带，让硬胀的事物跳出，抵在伏地魔的腿边。  
难道他真的得干这种事情？哈利咬着牙根，朝伏地魔的手念了个速速禁锢，咒语锁住了手，他用膝盖压住伏地魔的腿，跪在伏地魔的身后，一手扶着自己硬起的欲望。  
他让自己的视线凝在一点，是伏地魔宽而单薄的肩膀，肩胛骨下陷出了优美的弧度，这是当初那个俊美的学生会长残留下的痕迹。  
“……离我远一点。”一边脸颊被哈利打得肿起的伏地魔含糊的吐声，他的愤怒让声音冰冷至极，哈利朝他吼道，“我没想过吗！到底是谁抱着我不撒手，不想被我干就老实点。”  
伏地魔咬牙切齿的咒骂着哈利，低沉喑哑的蛇佬腔却在此时十分情色。哈利套弄着自己的事物，不时沁出液体的前端蹭过伏地魔冰凉的身躯。火热的欲望在些微的刺激下更为精神，哈利咬着嘴唇把呻吟忍住，他低首在伏地魔的颈边，喘息偶尔泄出。顶端偶尔蹭过伏地魔泛凉的皮肤，两种感官交织让哈利不禁一次一次摩擦过相同的位置。  
被自己的仇敌在这种情况下压制无疑十分屈辱，而更叫人憎厌的是其中的性意味。  
前端溢出的汁液将伏地魔的后臀沾染的滑腻，在磨蹭中不时蹭在伏地魔双股间，那里不时紧夹着哈利，这样的接触让哈利不禁抓紧伏地魔的肩头。  
哈利咬着牙不让自己做出某件傻事，然而痛恨正在发生一切的伏地魔很快觉察到他们之间魔法流动，有什么在驱使着他们。就在他打算将思虑抽离出性时，哈利的欲望稍稍刺入他后穴，又退出。被强制撑开的怪异让伏地魔忍不住挣扎，他用蛇语厉声诅咒着。  
不知不觉间，他们彼此已是满身汗水，哈利瞪视着伏地魔，感觉理智正渐渐远离自己。抱着一具高大消瘦的身体在这时出奇的有诱惑力，哈利甚至分神去想，汤姆里德尔的锁骨很好看。  
伏地魔最后同他面对着，两个人的下身紧密连接着，一个年轻人有足够的活力让他们的床摆起来，它嘎吱嘎吱响着，他们的影子被烛光投映在墙上，此时讽刺的融为一体。哈利跪在伏地魔的两腿之间，撑开那两条瘦长的腿，让两股间的孔穴为自己张得更大些，充血的软肉因为他的动作不时朝外翻出。  
随着禁锢咒的失效，伏地魔的胳膊恢复了自由，当他无法脱出欲望旋涡时，他试图以狰狞的脸来恐吓哈利，就被一个不耐烦的吻打发，年轻人的嘴唇胡乱蹭过他过去可以被叫做鼻梁的位置，然后到了下巴。像睁不开眼的小奶狗，哈利胡乱移动着自己的唇舌，这让伏地魔随后下巴和颈脖都湿漉漉的，还留下被吮吸的痕迹。  
比侵犯更让伏地魔难受的是他在这场半强制的性爱中感觉到欢愉，他本可以轻松驾驭的肉体，如今在难以言喻的感觉中失控。他的宿敌显然更沉溺于此，一次次挺动着腰撞着他，他结实的身体几乎要让伏地魔产生胃要被撞出的错觉。  
哈利低喘着，他微微皱起眉头，碧色的眼睛眯着，喃喃自语着好极了，仿佛伏地魔是他亲密的床伴一样。当他射在伏地魔的身体内时，一时将人抱得很紧，他侧躺着，胸口起伏，手指搭在伏地魔汗湿的腰上。他的大脑一时放空，却也不妨碍他能够做个平时那样的好情人，他伸手替伏地魔解决了下半身的困扰，之后才在极度满足后的空虚中意识到一件可怕的事情发生了。

三  
他逃跑了，丢下自己刚刚还拥着的床伴，带着十二万分的惊吓，从不畏惧邪恶的救世主第一次没有了直视邪恶的勇气。他从密室跑出，首先在浴室里冲洗着自己的身体。  
他站在浴缸里，用淋浴冲洗着自己，因为进入得太过匆忙，连浴帘都没有拉上。梳洗的镜子吹了声口哨——某些时候过于人性化，是这些魔法物品最让人苦恼的地方——称赞着哈利身上的痕迹。  
“嚯，你看起来有个激情四射的夜晚。”它啧啧称奇，“你的背上可都是抓痕呢，是哪个小妞这么火辣？”  
听到他的话，哈利的胃因此而反射性的紧缩着，伏地魔跟它们中任何一个词都扯不上关系。他背上的刺痛提醒着他，那里的伤口兴许还出了血。这让哈利心烦意乱，口哨声让他慌乱中丢失的理性回归，提醒着他刚才究竟发生了什么事情。  
他，同伏地魔发生了性关系。  
这件难以想象的事情现在都还在让他精神震荡，他无论如何都想不明白，是什么魔法能让他和伏地魔有这样的举动。  
他们都想杀了对方！  
哈利只能让水冲着自己的头发，他不得不借着这个方法，来让自己神智更清醒些。但是，显然他那些实战经验无法在灵魂魔法上给予他任何帮助，而擅长它们的大师正被他晾在密室里。  
哈利的脸因为想到伏地魔而扭曲了一下，他得面对这个现实——如果不把伏地魔照顾好，魔法兴许会让一切更加失控！  
无论他多么不想面对伏地魔，他都得在这个时候做些什么。  
哈利沉痛的思索着，他深吸一口气，才关上水阀。一旁的浴巾主动迎上来擦拭着他的身体，将哈利身上多余的水分带走，穿上家居服，带着自己的魔杖。哈利这才朝着密室的方向走去，明明很短暂的路，对于此刻的他来说却是格外的漫长。  
他正慢慢接近着自己的囚犯，头一次他的内心不是压抑着愤怒、恐惧，而是更加复杂的情绪，接近着位于密室里的人。台阶已经走到了尽头，哈利能够看到那躺在床上，身体赤裸的伏地魔。  
他的状态并不好，任何人看到这时候的伏地魔，都不会为他的存在感觉到恐惧，他更瘦了，也更苍白，身体上的痕迹让始作俑者哈利看起来像是个虐待狂。  
在确定伏地魔已经昏迷过去后，哈利痛苦呻吟一声，他感觉糟糕透了，就像是自己变成了最厌恶的存在。  
他快步走过去，替伏地魔盖上薄薄的毯子，他触摸着对方的脉搏，感受着那微弱的跳动，深吸一口气。  
他需要对伏地魔施加急救，好在他的傲罗受训中有这些教学。  
首先，要让伏地魔喝下那些帮助恢复精力的药水，哈利让克利切去拿它们，然后咬开瓶盖喂进伏地魔嘴里。这件事情他比刚才那一次要熟练些，分开伏地魔的牙齿，将苦涩的药水哺进去。  
之后，要让他感觉到暖和，一个顺带清洁身体的热水澡，能够很快的达到这点。哈利直接将伏地魔抱起，走上旋梯，他的那些魔法家具在看到他抱着人时，慌张地让开了一条道路。哈利来到浴室，拧开了浴缸的水龙头，一会儿的功夫里，浴室里就满是热水的蒸汽。  
哈利的镜子一边抱怨着，一边好奇着哈利怀里是哪个可人儿，可当哈利把伏地魔放进浴缸里时，看到伏地魔面容的他尖叫一声。在刺穿哈利的耳膜同时，那面镜子也出现了一条裂纹——它字面意义的吓坏了。  
哈利认命的守在一旁——他得防止昏过去的伏地魔淹死在浴缸里。在水温的帮助下，那张惨白的脸上浮出一点红润，尽管哈利不想承认，但是他确实是在打量着伏地魔。  
他失去了绝大多数的法力，仅剩的那些法力也在哈利的折腾下勉强维持着他的“不死”。在不得不面对彼此的这几年里，他们因为撕裂灵魂的黑魔法不下千次的诅咒着对方，哈利恼恨着，明明他才是受害者，却为什么得和伏地魔一起品尝到分裂灵魂的痛苦。  
他从一年级就开始的头疼症，他那些惴惴不安的日日夜夜，还有在解咒失败之后，心中的沮丧愤恨。  
即便是圣人，也会在这一连串的遭遇下，做出些极端的事情。  
哈利掩着自己的面孔，觉得自己失败极了，他没有如同自己父母期望的那样，成为一个“好家伙”，反而成了一个折磨恶棍的恶棍。  
伏地魔的呻吟唤回了哈利发散的思绪，他重新看着自己的仇敌，这个男人此刻奄奄一息的躺在浴缸里，哈利给他喂下去的魔药似乎在发挥作用，当哈利倾身过去，听着伏地魔的心跳声，能感受到那东西正顽强的跃动着。  
与此同时，他也得到了些别的什么。  
伏地魔的味道，让哈利想起了那些被浆洗过后的旧衣服，干净而清新，却又算不上香气。热水并没有让他的冷血彻底暖和起来，哈利只能感觉到伏地魔的皮肤变得温暖，开始有了属于人的感觉，这让本该成为恐惧的伏地魔显得过于人性化了。更别说，它还十分的光滑柔软。  
比哈利交往的那些女朋友都要光滑、柔软。  
现在的伏地魔昏过去了，还来不及穿上他的阴狠与戒备。哈利的手指甚至愿意流连在它们上面，他敏锐地感觉到当指腹与皮肤触碰在一起的时候，他能感觉到一种快乐。  
哈利和女孩子交往的经验足够让他意识到这是哪种快乐，他脸色惨白的收回手，然后死死盯着它，就像是他的手在相伴许多年后突然背叛了他一样。  
魔药的消化，还有体温的改变，让伏地魔狠狠抽了几口气苏醒过来。他意识到自己在水里，还没拧上的水龙头汩汩地往浴缸里灌着热水。伏地魔下意识用自己细长的手指紧抓着浴缸的边缘，那双猩红的眼睛睁开，盯着一脸见鬼表情的哈利。  
他回忆起了刚才发生的事情，如此屈辱的事情让他的怒火熊熊燃烧，哈利只听到一声嘶声，他还来不及反应，就被蜘蛛似的大手给禁锢住喉咙。  
“你这个愚蠢的小杂种，你怎么敢对我做出那种事情！”伏地魔愤怒地诅咒着哈利，“我要扼断你的喉咙，是谁给你的胆子让你用这种方法来羞辱我！”他更多的是用蛇佬腔老诅咒着哈利，尖利的指甲抓破了哈利的皮肤，蜘蛛一样的手虽然力气不大，但是仍然带来了窒息感。  
哈利第一时间拿双手掰着伏地魔的手指，两个男巫以最原始的方式在不大的浴缸面前纠缠，在挣扎之中，浴缸里的水满溢出来，让哈利的脚下打滑。他正忙着同伏地魔争夺他的呼吸。他本该拿着他的魔杖将伏地魔直接打晕，但是那根东西刚才被他放在了盥洗台上。  
他的脚下因为过多的水而打滑，最后，因为身体无法保持平衡，哈利也栽进了浴缸里。一个成年男人的体重狠狠撞在伏地魔的骨头上，哪怕这具魔法产物的身体经过魔力的加持，但是伏地魔仍旧感觉到眼前一黑，如果不是水的缓冲，或许救世主会活活压断他两根肋骨。  
一个浴缸里塞上两个男人就显得过于拥挤了，水迫不及待的溢出，也惊动了尽职尽责的克利切，他尖叫了一声，细长的手指施展出它的魔法，直接让淋浴的铁管弯曲起来，重重地在伏地魔的头上敲打了一下。  
之前两个人的撞击，哈利已经感觉到伏地魔的手指有些松动，他成功掰开了伏地魔的手，却呛了好几口水。克利切的来到直接终结了这场麻烦，哈利眼看着铁管要来第二下，连忙抬起手，说道：“够了，克利切，他昏过去了！”  
“少爷，您没事吧！”克利切用尖利的嗓音说道，“这个坏家伙，他差点杀了您！”他又诅咒了几句伏地魔，如果不是哈利许久之前就再三提醒他：伏地魔不能死，否则哈利就要陷入到灵魂破碎的麻烦中。这才遏制了克利切想要给伏地魔的食物里投毒的冲动。  
哈利让克利切回去睡觉，由他自己来善后这一切。  
伏地魔昏了过去，而哈利对着吓傻了的镜子，看到自己喉咙上指印的淤青，伏地魔那一刻是真的想要杀了他，甚至忘记哈利死了，那么他也别想活着这件事情。  
哈利的脸色并不好看，他和伏地魔之间的联系，可能比魂器的关系要更复杂。这也让他感觉到很挫败，一方面单靠他一个人的力量，显然无法找到答案，另外一方面他想起之前发生的事情，感觉自己糟糕透了。  
他真想拽着当初那个自己的领子，朝他咆哮着他都干了些什么，藏下神秘人的行踪，这三年来隐瞒过所有人，为了活下去做了那么多的事情。现在，还发生了更可怕的事情……  
他跟自己的宿敌上床了——以强暴的形式，他会做出这样的事情，无疑是魔法在作祟。  
他得从伏地魔这个魔法大师的嘴里撬出这件事情。  
哈利想到这里，狠狠地抹了一把脸，他用浴巾将伏地魔从浴缸里捞起来，带着他回到密室里，粗暴的擦干他身上的水珠，为他套上足够暖和的长袍，用嘴喂下急救的魔药，然后嘱咐克利切好好看着他。  
他得去找些东西来撬开伏地魔的嘴巴。

四

距离那次的见面，已经过了三天。  
哈利从回忆中回过神，他觉察到那双猩红的眼睛正盯着自己。这样的注视让回忆到那件事情的哈利有些不自在，那些没有消退的痕迹正好说明他当时是有多粗暴，以至于这具身体上仍旧留有暧昧的淤青。  
伏地魔自己穿上了袍子，他的动作大方得不像是个囚犯，这个姿态让哈利想起了当初看他复生时候的模样，那时伏地魔穿上那件宽大的袍子，看起来就像是梦魇一样的恐怖。  
如今，那层恐怖已经被他揭去。他知道伏地魔很虚弱，这种虚弱不单是因为他的囚禁，自从那场大战之后，伏地魔劫后余生，虽然他没有死去，但是他的魔力始终没有恢复到全盛时期的半成，余下的这点儿魔力维持着伏地魔的生存。这也是为什么哈利能够囚禁他这么久，没有魔杖，没有魔力，伏地魔除了那副尊容，已经没有恐吓他人的本钱了。  
“我想你来到这里，不是为了傻愣愣看着我的，波特。”伏地魔成了先开口的那个人，他歪了一下头，坐在那张床上的身体向后靠在冰冷的墙壁上，显得懒洋洋的。  
“我虽然不能找到答案，但是我想你肯定有。”哈利说道，这几天他去翻倒巷找了些吐真剂，花了不少金加隆，出品优秀。  
他的回答让伏地魔的目光转移到哈利的口袋上，哈利拿出了小瓶子，说道：“你没选择。”  
伏地魔面无表情的发出冷冰冰的笑声，哈利拧开了盖子，走向伏地魔。不知道为什么，他的手上有些汗，心里说不出什么滋味。过去的三年里，他对伏地魔不客气的举动太多了，心中从没有这样的感受，但是三天前让他混乱了，他可一点都不想做那样的事情，但是……鬼使神差竟然失控了。  
“我喂你？”他低声问，没人愿意喝下吐真剂，谁知道会被问出什么事情，伏地魔绷紧的肩膀也说明了这点，哈利心里明白，他应该用魔杖禁锢伏地魔的行动，再给他强灌下去，这样可以避免很多事端。“我只问你那一个问题。”  
伏地魔抬眼看他，细缝似的鼻子翕张了一下。哈利是要他喝下吐真剂，确保得到的答案是正确的。  
看他没有动作，哈利走进了两步，伏地魔只要不情愿，就能跟他在这么近的距离里搏斗。哈利看到那双猫瞳微微动着，看得出来伏地魔还在考虑，他靠近了瘦削的身体，膝头压在床上。他们的距离是那么近，空气里的感觉一下变得紧张起来。  
是的，太微妙了。  
哈利的手搭在伏地魔的肩头上，就在触碰的那一刻，他感觉到那曾经出现过一次的魔法交互感出现在他和伏地魔相碰的地方。就像是细微的电流流窜过那里，让哈利感觉到战栗，好在这一次，他并没有那种失控的冲动。他用拇指推开了瓶塞，扣着伏地魔肩头的手微微用力。  
瓶身凑到了伏地魔的唇边，伏地魔并没有张开嘴，他消极的抗拒着，却比哈利预设的好许多。  
“就一个问题。”哈利强调道。  
他的手背已经能感觉到伏地魔的呼吸，随着伏地魔的呼吸突然粗重起来，他张开了嘴，哈利在他反悔之前，将只有几滴的吐真剂倒了进去。  
伏地魔的情绪就像是被什么抹去了一样，变得空白起来，哈利松开了手，后退了两步。他感觉到自己有些紧张，于是他吞咽了一下口水，说道：“我们之间的联系，究竟是怎么回事？”  
伏地魔用呆板的语气说道：“一个古老的契约，以彼此的灵魂做交换。你掌握我的一部分，我掌握你的一部分，流淌在家族的血脉里的血咒，随着魔力和灵魂共鸣而复苏。古老的巫师家族会为了血脉、魔法而缔结婚约，哪怕是仇人也要为了延续而低头，这个契约就此产生。随着牢不可破咒被发明，这个契约咒语便不再被人使用，你只能在最古老的书籍里，才能找到它的只字片语。”  
哈利的脑子里一片空白，或许该给他自己与伏地魔来个一忘皆空更好。他原本以为他之前的三年已经是一场悲剧，却没想到在这一刻，已经变成了荒诞剧。  
婚约。在他和伏地魔之间。  
“你……”哈利想问伏地魔知道这件事情多久了，却想起自己方才的承诺，他狠狠抹了一把脸，用手掩着自己的面孔，好像这样就能堵住他一肚子的问题。  
只服用了几滴的吐真剂，伏地魔恢复得很快，当他看到哈利用手遮掩着震惊的神情，明白自己的宿敌已经问出了他推测出来的答案。  
“这是我的推测。”伏地魔说道，他看到哈利抬起头，迅速问道：“只是推测，那么是不是意味着……”  
“你觉得在咒语的判定上，我们之间谁更有资格？”伏地魔嗤笑一声，尽管他也痛恨这个答案，但是不代表他不想看哈利脸上看起来像是被揍了一拳的表情，“我比你更不希望这件事情，但是它就是发生了。冈特家，或者说斯莱特林家族，与你的家族曾经联姻过，施咒的巫师显然法力高强，这个契约流淌在血脉里，随着传承一并保存下来，当我们之间满足了它的条件，它就变成了显性的。……近乎断绝的血脉，我们的家族都只剩下我们一个，掌握彼此的灵魂，还足够强大……”  
“制作魂器的魔法是黑魔法！”哈利说道，“它怎么可能……我的意思是说，巫师们以前缔结婚姻契约的时候，还要杀两个人来分裂灵魂吗？”  
一桩互相念不可饶恕咒的婚姻？怎么可能会有这么不正常的婚姻！  
“你以为在那么久远的时候，巫师和麻瓜有那么亲善吗？”伏地魔冷笑道，“那可是中世纪。麻瓜们会烧死任何一个像巫师的人，哪怕仅仅是像。魔法史里可不是只有傻乎乎喜欢在被烧时尖叫的女巫，也有真的被拗断魔杖，活活烧死的巫师，你有好好听课吗？”  
哈利在这个时候，不想跟伏地魔讨论自己的魔法史成绩——尽管伏地魔说的没错，他确实不怎么认真上宾斯教授的课。  
“那么解开这个契约呢？”哈利直接问道，当他说完之后，他不等伏地魔回答，便叫停了，“等等，我要先确认你现在说的是否是真的。”他仍旧觉得这一切真的太荒诞了，倘若这件事情被证实，他就得去找各种古老的资料，来寻找解咒的蛛丝马迹。伏地魔或许知道什么，可是，把赌注压在伏地魔的身上，跟直接把钱放进庄家的口袋里有什么区别？  
“你总算没有把你脖子上的东西当做是闲置。”伏地魔从哈利变幻的神情明白他的想法，他靠在墙壁上，说道：“你刚刚不是已经感觉到我们之间的联系吗？就在你把手放在我肩膀上的时候，别跟我说你一点感觉都没有……”  
哈利回想刚才的情形，心一点点下沉：原来那并不是他的错觉。他和伏地魔之间，真的有某种关联了。他坐在自己的椅子上，想找出理由来否定伏地魔的判断，就在他眼神游移的时候，他听到伏地魔说：“如果你不相信，你也可以吻我。”  
哈利不太相信自己的耳朵：“吻你？”  
伏地魔嘲讽道：“你应该已经很熟练了。不过，控制住你自己。”  
哈利脸上发青，他就知道伏地魔在等着这样说，他们之前发生的那些事情，他没有忘，伏地魔当然也不会忘。  
但是，这是不应该的事情。  
哈利紧握着自己的拳头，他并不想跟伏地魔有这种关系，伏地魔夺走了他最宝贵的家人，还有那些无辜之人的命，就算他们之间存在着某种契约，那也是错误的契约！  
“是你要证明的，波特。”伏地魔冷冷说道，“别做出那副我在逼你的表情。魔法有时候可不会管你如何，它们只被强大的巫师自由运用。”  
“比如你吗？你的魔法让你被我关在地下室里整整三年。”哈利反击道。  
伏地魔的眼睛更红了，冰冷的火焰在他眼睛里闪动，哈利可不畏惧他，他直视着伏地魔的眼睛，说道：“那让我试试。”他站起身，行使着他的权力，他心里仍旧不好受，可他也知道，这样的行为让伏地魔痛苦。  
没什么比失去力量，任人鱼肉更让伏地魔愤怒的。对于这名宿敌，尽管不愿意承认，哈利了解他胜过了解自己的挚友。  
他逼近了伏地魔，身影在灯光下笼罩着这个削瘦的男人，他不再是那个墓地里止不住颤抖的男孩了。哈利低下身，同伏地魔越来越近，他做好了接受伏地魔反抗的准备，却意外伏地魔并没有动作。  
于是，他们更近了。  
近到哈利能够嗅到伏地魔身上那股冰冷的味道，让人想起了伦敦下不完的雨。伏地魔微微撇开自己的脸，表示了自己的抗拒，但是他本来可以选择推开哈利的。  
哈利将自己的唇贴在伏地魔没有上唇的嘴唇上。  
他和伏地魔身体同时一震，比之前触碰更强烈的感觉在他们的身体里激荡。哈利下意识紧抓着伏地魔的胳膊，原本只打算轻轻触碰一下的他，将舌头探入到伏地魔的口中，在伏地魔的口中翻搅着，那股欲望驱使他这样做，甚至让他感觉到血液仿佛涌到自己的头顶，他有些迫切，向伏地魔口中榨取着。  
之后，他的感官变得更加发达了。他注意到伏地魔的胳膊很瘦，那件袍子也太薄了，薄到他似乎能感觉到伏地魔皮肤的触感。  
光滑、柔软、又冰冷。  
他随后留心到，伏地魔在这个吻下很笨拙，他的舌头试图躲闪着，但是他没法避开，反而被哈利捕捉到。  
没来由的冲动让哈利加深了这个吻，在口腔中搜刮着，然后带着伏地魔的舌头搅动着。当他吸吮的时候，他感觉到伏地魔用力攥紧他的手，用力到指甲深陷进他的肉里。哈利吃痛之下松开了他，随后就听到伏地魔粗重的呼吸——他刚才一直没法呼吸。  
他粗重的喘息声就像是一盆冷水唤回了哈利的神智，他难以置信：他刚刚深吻了伏地魔。  
哈利后退了两步，这个发现让他感觉到心口狂跳，这不是什么好事。  
“你对我下了什么咒？”哈利脱口问道。  
“死咒，如果条件允许的话。”伏地魔冰冷回答他，“这就是魔法契约。我让你试一试，没让你把舌头伸进来。”  
“为什么会这样！”  
“繁衍。这个契约本来就是为了繁衍，如果不想像先前那样，你最好学会自控。”伏地魔的耐性已经被消耗得差不多了，“除非条件被满足，否则它就会一直展现某种倾向……”  
“繁衍？我是个男人。”哈利叫道。  
“真巧，我也是。”伏地魔嘲弄道，“所以，这种冲动是没完没了的。”  
契约让那些被迫结盟的纯血巫师们能够放下之前的矛盾，专心致志的为家族繁衍而努力。现在看来，这个契约是过于周到了。  
哈利瞪着伏地魔，如果这种冲动确定会没完没了的话，那么他就不应该和伏地魔再接触。  
他后退了两步，伏地魔眼中的嘲弄更甚。  
“从这里出去，我们之间更安全。”伏地魔扬了下巴，示意了旋梯的位置。哈利看着他，他的直觉告诉他，伏地魔肯定隐瞒了一些消息，现在他需要做的就是找到那些有记载的书，来了解关于契约的所有内容。  
伏地魔看着哈利退出了密室，他眯起了自己的眼睛，然后看着自己的双手，神色变得阴沉起来。

 

五

哈利坐在傲罗办公室里，他的羽毛笔正在桌上奋笔疾书今天需要提交的报告，就在这个时候，一封信跌跌撞撞地飞进办公室里，半死不活的跌在哈利一旁的咖啡杯里。  
哈利低咒一声，从咖啡杯里捞出了自己的信件。  
这封信历经磨难，哈利的咖啡杯里浮起猫头鹰褐色的羽毛，展开这封湿漉漉的羊皮纸，哈利皱着眉头——信上有股子猫头鹰粪便的臭味——看着他联系的书商回复。  
这上面告诉他，中世纪的古董书并不是那么好找的，它们大多是在家族的藏书室里或者是一些魔法学院的图书馆里，如果哈利迫切需要，他会为哈利留意的。  
哈利将这封信丢在一旁。这时，安东尼·戈德斯坦走进办公室里，他的办公桌在哈利的左手边。看到哈利桌面上的一片狼藉，他拍了一下哈利的肩膀，说道：“嗨，怎么了？”  
哈利掐了掐自己的鼻梁，舒缓了一下镜架给那造成的负担。他摇着头说道：“有些事不太顺利，别提我的事情了，上次收缴的那批施了咒的麻瓜电器情况怎么样？”  
那是他经手办的案子，有个麻瓜出身的巫师改造了他家里的电器，结果洗衣机差点把他来做客的邻居给吃了。魔法和电器的结合总是会产生难以估计的反应，当去解决的人发现事情太过于棘手的时候，这件事情就被移交了傲罗办公室。那名麻瓜巫师则面临着几个月的牢狱还有一笔罚款。  
安东尼耸耸肩膀，说道：“他们正在伤脑筋，你知道的，如果他们的解咒员过关的话，也犯不着把仓库里都堆满了那些乱七八糟的东西。”  
哈利在跟他聊天的时候，随手将信件丢进了碎纸机里，那东西很快把这封糟糕的信给撕得粉碎。  
到了下班的时候，哈利的手表提醒他有个约会——这是他和自己两个老朋友的定期会面。大家一起在对角巷的餐厅里吃顿晚饭，负责定位子的一般是罗恩，他的商店也开在对角巷里，预约个好位子很方便。赫敏如今在妖精联络处，和时常跑外勤的哈利能见面的时间，估计也就只有吃饭的时候。  
哈利带着满心的疲惫前往餐厅。这几天他都没怎么休息好，和伏地魔之间的“事故”让他没法安心睡觉。谁愿意做梦梦见婚礼的时候，身边本该站着的美丽新娘变成一个蛇脸老男人？更恼人的是，哈利从这个梦中惊醒后，还忍不住想起那个正躺在他密室里的人。  
负责照顾他的克利切，大概是留心到他近来睡眠状况不好，昨天夜里睡觉前还特地为他准备了一杯朗姆酒，好让他能睡得踏实点。  
哈利来到餐厅的时候，他的两位朋友已经等候在那里。赫敏冲他招了招手，手上还戴着几周前她跟罗恩的订婚戒指。  
两个人的婚礼则是在两个月后，哈利由衷的为他们感到高兴，他猜测罗恩会辞去魔法部傲罗的工作，可能就是为了跟赫敏结婚做准备——当你想跟一个姑娘结婚时，你至少得有足够的钱。  
哈利拉开椅子坐下，点好了酒水和要吃的东西，一旁的赫敏打量他，说道：“哈利，碰到了什么为难的案子吗？”  
哈利看着她，他咳嗽一声，说道：“我想查点资料，但是很难找到我想要的，关于中世纪的那些巫师们……”  
“什么事情需要查那种资料？”赫敏有些奇怪，她说出了跟古董书商一样的话，“现在没人爱看那些书，你如果想要了解的话，就得去几个古老家族的藏书室，或者学校里的图书馆……丽痕书店里也有几本，我有看到过。”  
“丽痕书店我已经去过了，里面什么都没有。”哈利补充道。  
“现在除了黑巫师，没人想光复那些中世纪的传统……”罗恩插嘴道，“那时候稀奇古怪的事情可多了，毛心脏的故事是不是也是那时候？”  
“罗恩，那是童话。”赫敏的东西来了，她切开了自己面前的鱼，然后停顿了一下，问道：“哈利……你如今住的可是布莱克家的老宅，我是说……如果真的该有什么古老记载的话，那就该在那间宅子里的书房里。你有按照我说的，把屋子好好整理一下吗？”  
这的确是个方向。哈利想起在布莱克家二楼的书房，那是间比外表看起来更大的屋子，里面全部都是布莱克家的藏书，有些无害，有些甚至藏着黑魔法，想把那里整理出来可是个浩大的工程。  
他咳嗽一声，说道：“克利切年纪大了……”  
“哈利，嗓子不舒服的话，试试咳嗽糖浆。”赫敏的眼睛里都是不赞同，“别什么事情都麻烦克利切……”她一旁的罗恩小幅度的摇了摇头，让哈利不要跟赫敏在这个问题上纠缠。  
“我会尽快把那里收拾出来的……”  
好在哈利的东西也被侍应生送上，他用对食物的赞美生硬地转移话题。尽管工程浩大，他也不打算请自己的朋友们来一块帮自己，为了隐瞒伏地魔的行踪，他如今很少邀请他们来宅子做客，实在无法避过去，就事先给伏地魔服用昏睡药水，以保证他的动静不会被任何人发现。  
他讨厌这样的隐瞒，却无可奈何。他也懊恼过，当众人将伏地魔的尸体安置在霍格沃茨的礼堂时，他为什么要去查看伏地魔的尸体。  
但是，他当时感觉到自己很难受。  
即便是恢复了自己原本的魔杖，都没办法让他开心起来。他感觉到自己就像是缺少了什么一样，漫无目的地撇开自己的同伴，在霍格沃茨里游荡着。周遭都是庆祝的人，甚至有激动的女孩在看到他时，冲上来亲了他一口，他也只是露出勉强的微笑应酬过去。  
直到，他找到那间空旷的礼堂。伏地魔和其他人的尸体一视同仁的杂乱摆放着，他走了过去，看看给他带来十八年不幸的人。  
伏地魔那时的脸色是晦暗而充满死气的。  
但是哈利却感觉到别的什么，他脑子里出现的念头唆使着他上前，哈利僵硬着身体用手摸了伏地魔的颈项。伏地魔没有了呼吸，只有颈脖下的动脉，有微弱的流动。  
他吓坏了，紧握着口袋里的魔杖。  
然而，在这样的情况下，他没法下手。他不可能使出什么咒语，将眼前的尸体四分五裂，让血液彻底流干，或者别的什么死法。在敌人任人鱼肉的状态下，他什么也做不了，即便是曾经对邓布利多许诺，他会战胜伏地魔，可是在没有死亡威胁的前提下，他没办法成为先动手的那个人。  
然后，他就发现了自己什么都不能做。  
他的伤疤有些微的疼痛，他仿佛能感觉到伏地魔的灵魂蜷缩成了一团——就像是他在车站里看到的那样——虚弱的喘息着，他被拽入到无边无际的惶恐里，那感觉几乎要把他逼疯了。  
他不想死……他不想死……他的伟大，他的魔法，他的生命都不该以这样的方式而消亡……不，死亡的冰冷已经要将他淹没了……就像是伦敦最冷的冬天……就像是浸满阴尸的池子……  
伏地魔连尖叫的力气都没有了，就连灵魂的嘶喊声都那么的微弱，只有一波又一波的恐惧和无助朝哈利袭来，或许里面还夹杂着啜泣声，哈利有些不确信。  
哈利支撑不住，就算是他的身体退开，让伏地魔滚远些，他都能感觉到那无助的小怪物正扒拉着他的裤腿，豁尽一切的哀求着。  
实际上他的眼前什么都没有，空荡荡的礼堂里只有他和尸体们，而那只小怪物则在他的灵魂里。  
这让他觉得大事不妙，是的，伏地魔还在他的灵魂里。  
他要再被杀死一回吗？  
哈利感觉到自己呼出来的气都是冰冷的，屋子外面的人们还在庆祝着，但是那阵喧闹同他已经没有关系了。  
最后，他做出了那个选择。他口袋里的老魔杖帮他完成了这一生最出色的变形术，将另外一个没有名姓的尸体变成了伏地魔。当他用隐形斗篷罩着伏地魔的尸体离开时，他遇到了来火化那些尸体的傲罗们。  
那是他头一次痛恨起自己的幸运。  
就连命运都帮助他隐藏自己的仇敌。

因为回忆起痛苦的旧事，哈利不免多喝了一些酒。婉拒了赫敏要求送他回家的帮助，哈利成功地幻影移行回到家——没有在路边丢下自己身体的什么部分——摇摇摆摆地开了门。  
“少爷，您喝得太多了！”克利切提醒他，哈利坐在客厅的沙发上，让克利切给他拿些热茶来。茶水被端了过来，哈利仍然觉得有些头晕，他靠在沙发上，问着克利切：“克利切，他老实吗？”  
“少爷，他在地下室里来回走着，好几次都是那样的。”克利切平时还肩负着看管伏地魔的工作，对于这份工作，他表现的十分热衷，毕竟囚禁曾经强大的黑巫师这一做派，在他看来颇具布莱克家族的风范。  
哈利意识到，伏地魔也在为这件事情发愁。或许，他可以利用这点来让伏地魔为他做些事情。  
热茶让哈利整个人都暖和起来，他靠在沙发上，身体抻开了些。  
他闭上眼睛，克利切在他发现他昏昏欲睡后，给他盖上了毯子，又拿走了他手上几乎要倾倒的茶杯。哈利嘀咕了一声谢谢，头歪在沙发上睡了过去。

六

哈利客厅里的自鸣钟及时唤醒了他，记录了他工作时间的钟声正发出激战时才有的轰隆声响。枪林弹雨、大炮齐鸣，整个布莱克宅子在这一刻开始了新的一天，哈利被震醒了，毯子从他直起来的上身滑落。  
他的眼镜还挂在脸上，哈利推了推，感觉到太阳穴因为宿醉而隐隐作痛。这时，自鸣钟重归安静，哈利看了它一眼，赫敏在为他制作这份礼物的时候，似乎将工作比喻为战争，虽然他是傲罗，但是完全没必要这样轰轰烈烈。  
他人生最辉煌的一战，大概就是三年前的霍格沃茨大战，于他个人而言，并没有丝毫纪念的价值。  
克利切为他准备了早饭，哈利冲了个澡，然后打开浴室里镜子——它还维持着吓坏的模样——旁边的暗柜，灌了一瓶备在那里的宿醉魔药。哈利双手撑在镜子面前，打量着里面的自己。  
他脸部的轮廓已经脱去了少年式的稚嫩，下颌的线条锐利，一夜过去，他的唇边也长出了些胡茬，让他显得有些邋遢。他标志性的疤痕隐藏在乱发里，哈利撩开头发看着那里，有些苦恼的叩了叩伤疤。  
以前它是个伤疤，现在竟然还成了另类的婚书，真是荒谬。但是这份荒谬他却没法找人倾诉，只能憋在自己的心里。  
哈利这时走出浴室，换上干净的衣服和袍子。  
“克利切，今天……”哈利临近出门，他站在玄关的位置，忽然想起了什么，于是转身吩咐自己的家养小精灵，“今晚……准备两人份的食材……我会提前回来。”  
他的语气里还是有些游移，毕竟他也无法确定，他的决定是否正确。以他目前的经验来看，冒险之后的收益会更大。  
克利切的眼睛睁大了，他咕哝着：“好吧，少爷让我准备两个人的食材，给那个坏家伙……”家养小精灵转过身，驼着的背透露出不赞成，但是他只是个家养小精灵，当主人要犯傻时，他也没拒绝的余地。  
这时，自鸣钟又噼里啪啦的响起来，仿佛是在催促着快要迟到的哈利。哈利猛地后退一步，关上了家门，然后直接在阶梯上幻影移行。

此时，躺在密室里的伏地魔睁开了眼睛，布莱克家的地板没有想象中隔音那么好，他刚才就被吵醒过一次，现在耳朵又被蹂躏了一番。  
哈利·波特，他的这位宿敌实在不是个善于经营生活的人。伏地魔在心里评价着，他坐起身，环视着这间囚禁他三年的屋子。  
这里很狭窄，但是必备的马桶、洗漱都有，家养小精灵让这里维持着一定的清洁。他有时会嘲讽那个男孩，即便是做坏事，都做得拖泥带水，换做是伏地魔大人，就算是只把人丢进地牢里，他也能让人毫无尊严。  
除了无聊，和不时的皮肉之痛，那个男孩做什么都不太成功。  
这间小小的屋子里，昏黄的灯照在伏地魔的脸上，这样的光线让他看起来气色好了些，他比克利切以为的要镇定许多。那双大手交叠在一起，伏地魔看起来在等待着。

哈利如同往常那样回到家里，克利切像他说的那样，准备了两个人的食材。哈利看着那些东西，开始跟他的家养小精灵对峙着，哈利说道：“克利切，我想准备我的晚餐……”  
克利切一点点的向着厨房的位置挪着，看着像是照哈利说的那样，让出厨房的掌控权，如果他嘴里不嘟囔着：“哈利少爷要做饭，老克利切情愿自己的脑袋被火烤了，也不想看到布莱克家里的主人在做饭……少爷，这可不是好主意……”  
哈利跟他商量着：“克利切，你可以帮我把那些东西处理一下……”  
克利切的表情没那么痛苦了，他开始转身替哈利处理那些食材，而哈利则操纵着魔杖让锅飞到炉子上面。  
他从前负责着德思礼家的饭菜，就像是家养小精灵那样的在厨房里操劳着。对于这份工作，他以前谈不上喜欢或者讨厌，但是当这件事情存在选择后，哈利发现他有点喜欢去做它们。做饭可比魔药课轻松得多，他挥了挥魔杖，那些被克利切处理的洋葱就自己跑进了锅里。  
哈利站在厨房里，听着锅里闷煮东西的声音，他用魔杖敲了敲碗柜，那些餐具也一个个跳出来把自己弄得干净些。  
最后，他靠在料理台上，感觉到忙碌了一天的精神松弛下来，这让他能够考虑些别的东西。  
他很确信他要找伏地魔谈谈，这桩婚约让他和伏地魔都不自在，他们之间那些微妙的联系，哈利很怀疑自己下次在密室里见到伏地魔会不会又做出什么失控的事情。  
这又让他回想起最初的那个意外，哈利觉得喉头发紧，他下意识解开领口两颗扣子。当然，这于事无补，可是至少让他自己别那么尴尬。  
锅里开始焖出浓郁的肉香，哈利深吸一口气，感觉这有点抚慰到他。克利切在一旁忙碌着，长长的手指让调味瓶撒了些盐进去，哈利提醒他道：“克利切，别弄得太咸了……”克利切确实年纪有些大了，所以舌头不太好，总是会让食物的味道太咸，哈利在厨房里的时候都会忍不住提醒他一下。  
哈利让克利切准备了两人份的食物，另外那一人份是属于伏地魔的。这还是这三年多来的头一遭，毕竟，当你有求于人的时候，总是要客气些。  
真正让哈利踟蹰的是该怎么开口，伏地魔的态度让他拿不准。他显然知道更多的东西——那些有利于他，或者不利于伏地魔的契约内容，但是却未必愿意告诉他。而如果他真正要了解的话，除了那些相关的书籍，就是靠贴近的观察，就目前观察的结果看……他们之间存在着暧昧的吸引力。  
他的筹码无非是改善伏地魔的生活，但是以这三年的观察来看，伏地魔根本不在意自己居住的是什么地方，哈利很怀疑就算密室脏乱十倍，伏地魔也能安之若素。那么，就是交换信息——报纸或者知识，它们打动他的可能性要高得多。  
想起自己这几年里跟伏地魔打的交道，哈利的眉头拧了起来。即便是伏地魔没有了魔力，不得不被他囚禁在由魔法封锁的密室里，哈利仍然觉得自己的行为，就像是高空里走钢丝的人。  
他最坏的打算，就是和伏地魔这样僵持着，看看他们之间谁先疯了。  
就在哈利思考的时候，克利切已经将东西装盘了。碍于布莱克家的荣光，克利切遗憾的放弃缺了口的餐盘待客，哈利在前往密室之前，特地的叮嘱了他：“克利切，不要理会客厅发生了什么，除非我真的出了什么事故。”  
克利切有些不太情愿，但是碍于哈利的要求，只能坐在自己在厨房的大锅炉下。而哈利则来到密室里，对着自己的囚犯说道：“我觉得我们需要谈谈。”  
伏地魔对于他的要求并不意外，唯一让他挑了挑眉骨的是哈利让开了后面的门，示意他跟着一起上去。伏地魔少见的没有嘲讽哈利，而是跟着哈利的脚步走上旋梯。餐厅里的吊灯比密室里的灯光光亮太多了，伏地魔不适应的眯了下眼睛，然后嗅到了食物的味道。  
他没等哈利邀请，就自己坐在了首位，哈利给他倒了杯红酒，也跟着坐下。  
因为心里的感觉怪极了，所以哈利没有成为最先开口的那个人，这不是个好现象，可是当看到伏地魔轻摇着酒杯的场景时，他还是选择不直接把话题挑起来。  
客厅里一时只有刀叉触碰盘子的声音。伏地魔吃东西的姿态很优雅，但是哈利留心到他吃得也很快，相对的，杯子里的酒消失的速度也很快。一会儿的功夫，哈利已经给他添了两杯酒。因为心思在别的地方，哈利没吃多少，他的酒还剩下半杯，但是随着胃暖和起来，哈利能感觉到一点儿后劲上来了。对神智没有影响，但是他比刚才要更有谈话的兴致。  
“看来，你还算满意我做的东西。”哈利说道。  
“相比较于南瓜汁和牛肉馅饼，是这样没错。”伏地魔假笑道，“我以为你要维持缄默到下顿饭。”喝酒让他的气色要好些，伏地魔微微向后仰着，那双红眼睛在灯光下就像是宝石一样。哈利因为这个联想，觉得自己的脑子是不是坏了，他的手搭在桌上，继续自己还没说完的话，“我想让你帮我个忙，整理布莱克家的藏书室。”  
“我能有什么好处？”他的对手直截了当道。  
“你会得到一些自由。”哈利保守地说道。  
“波特，我喜欢更详细的内容。”  
哈利发现主动权到了他的对手那里。在试探底线和快速结束对话里，他犹豫了一下，选择了后者：“你可以在我的陪同下，在藏书室看看书什么的……”  
“真慷慨。”伏地魔讽刺道，“波特，还有呢？”  
“没有了。”哈利看到伏地魔挑起眉骨，在他的嘲讽还没有被吐出后，加了一句：“在进藏书室之前，我们还可以吃顿晚饭，毕竟你也吃腻了南瓜汁和馅饼。”  
伏地魔看着他，似乎是怀疑他有别的什么目的，哈利说道：“如果你想对着便桶用晚餐，也可以一个人。”  
伏地魔说：“三年后，你终于注意起囚犯的生活质量了，不小的进步，波特。”  
哈利没理会这点无关痛痒的讽刺，他望着伏地魔，说道：“你的回答呢？”  
伏地魔的双手交叠着：“我有足够的时间。”  
那么，他们之间成交了。  
哈利给伏地魔又倒了杯酒，这回他的杯子轻轻碰了一下伏地魔的。  
伏地魔没有马上喝完那杯酒，显然吃准了哈利不会在这时候将他赶回密室，那双红眼睛毫无忌惮的看着哈利，哪怕他的法力微乎及微，哈利仍旧有着他能看穿自己脑子的错觉。  
“你很紧张。”伏地魔评价道。  
“这取悦到你了？”  
“一点点。”伏地魔的动作更放松了些，“你在担心一不小心把我放走了，看来，我的‘家人’们还在外面活动。”  
“你错了，他们都被关起来了。”哈利说道，“我是在保护我自己。”  
“很好，这种机敏有助于保护我们两个人的命。”伏地魔说道，对于食死徒们的下场，他的神情也过于冷漠了些。然而，伏地魔正是这样的人，哈利早就知道了，伏地魔只把那些食死徒当做是仆人，所谓家庭也不过是一屋子里的奴隶拱卫他们的主子。  
“是的，我们两个人。”这么说让哈利觉得不舒服，他借机警告伏地魔，“所以，使出花招对我们都没有好处，更别提现在还有这个鬼契约。”  
伏地魔发出了一声短促而高亢的笑声，他喝完了杯子里剩下的酒，说道：“会餐结束。”  
他们的对话就此终结，哈利擦了嘴，然后同伏地魔一起回到旋梯前面。他站在书柜的机关前，看着伏地魔挺直着背脊走下旋梯，他看起来就像是飘下旋梯的。哈利关上门，长长出了一口气，等他回到餐桌前的时候，厨房里的克利切已经将这里清理一下。哈利抓着剩下的酒坐在沙发上，酒被伏地魔喝了不少，哈利喝着剩下的那些。等到酒劲上来之后，他昏昏欲睡，闭上眼睛之后，如同坠入到了深渊里。

七

“少爷，别像个醉汉似的天天睡在沙发上。”  
克利切提醒着哈利，像哈利这样已经不是一回两回了，每次从沙发上起来，哈利都能听到自己身上的骨头咔咔作响。  
“我又忘记了……”哈利撑起身，在昏沉之中，他想起了昨天发生的事情，和伏地魔的交流还算顺利，但是那种对话的疲倦感也是真实的。他望了眼旁边的自鸣钟，那东西还差几分钟就要闹腾起来了，如果他能尽快把自己收拾一下，耳朵或许能够幸免于难。  
哈利拖着脚步去浴室，忙碌的一天就此展开。如今是三月份了，因为冷气流的造访，伦敦下起了连绵的雨，雨水拍打在脸上，就像是被冰锥子扎了一下。哈利才到办公室没多久，就出了外勤，他们办公室这些天一直在盯梢着翻倒巷里的魔药店铺，和招牌响亮的博金博克不同，这家魔药店里的东西要更混乱些，他们得到的消息，有国外被通缉的黑巫师来到这里——自从确定伏地魔不会再复活后，有不少这样的家伙来到伦敦。  
那场大战之后，英国法力高强的男巫们少了许多，傲罗的队伍也是捉襟见肘，据说直接回到格林德沃统治时期的水平了。  
哈利的许多同学在毕业之后都选择了傲罗，却又在之后的两三年里陆陆续续的换了工作，毕竟工作繁重，同时也又危险。  
哈利正穿着他的隐身衣。他毕竟是个名人，作为傲罗出现在这里，恐怕就会让里面的人明白，有人正在这里埋伏。  
他还没有得到冲进去的消息。  
哈利站在魔药店外，打量着它充满脏污的招牌，如果他没看错的话，这家店铺叫做“荣光”，尽管哈利看不出来它跟荣光有什么关系。  
他巧妙地对着关上的门施咒，门无声地打开，看起来就像是被风吹开一样，哈利快速进入，然后就看到了各种风干、瓶装的魔药材料。它们的存在让房间里充满着难以言喻的味道，而屋子里面传来了巫师和店主讨价还价的声音。  
“三个金加隆？你是在开玩笑吧！除了我这里，谁能给你每瓶两加隆四银西可的价格……”店主尖酸刻薄地说道，“你要是以为我找不到能熬出狼毒药水的魔药大师，那你可是小看我了，我这可不是什么下里巴人能来的地方。”  
哈利走近了些，让自己的魔杖能把他们的声音收得更详细些。因为三年多前的战争，狼人为伏地魔的效力使得狼毒药水的管制比以前更严格了，改良的狼毒药水在黑市里供不应求，如果他们能捉到这群违背管制条例的人，兴许能找到一批没有登记的狼人。  
哈利在此时想起了自己的友人，赫敏对此抱有的看法有些不同，显然魔法部的做法会让一些像卢平那样的狼人生活得更加艰难。在妖精联络处和神奇生物打交道的这三年，赫敏终于意识到哪怕她在这个职位上，也没办法做更多的事情，她如今正在积极准备部内的考试，好转到法律执行司，从法律上来改变神奇生物在魔法界的弱势地位。  
和店主交易的巫师操着一口蹩脚的口音，哈利甚至听不太出来他是哪国流窜来的。买卖不成的他抱着自己的箱子走了出来，一直听着哈利魔杖转播的同僚们这会也开始行动。  
他们这一队总共四人，哈利听到大门猛地被踹开，第一时间朝那名巫师施了锁腿咒，站立不稳的黑巫师倒在地上，哈利转头对付打算逃跑的店主。那个家伙正打算幻影移行，哈利直接以反咒打在他的身上。  
幻影移行没有成功，店主打算以显影咒让哈利出现，就在他们纠缠的时候，哈利听到那黑巫师嘟囔着恶咒，从他的杖端喷出了好几条毒蛇，它们摇摆着尾巴朝他的同事们游去，但是当咒语打在它们的身上的时候，他们分裂得更多了。  
“昏昏倒地！”哈利击倒了店主，转而去帮自己的同事。他扯下斗篷，施放的咒立停只能让几条蛇消失。  
“该死，它们咬到我了！”一名傲罗咒骂着，他的一条腿上纠缠着两条毒蛇，另外两个人无暇顾及他，这位不擅长讲价的巫师显然在战斗中有着他的独到之处，他正压制着这两人，不祥的红光在屋子里四射，那些装在瓶瓶罐罐里的魔药被他的咒语打碎了十几个，它们之中似乎产生了什么反应，让屋子里冒出了大量的浓烟。  
“除你武器。”哈利标志性的咒语出现，它的表现比普通的咒语更为强力，那巫师被哈利直接击出了店铺里，但是这或许是他有意为之，因为当他们追出去后，这巫师已经不见踪影。  
他们不得不回头去处理那些越来越多的蛇，先前被咬的人身上已经缠着许多毒蛇，哈利看到的时候，只能紧咬着自己的牙关。他没法使出自己的蛇佬腔，不然的话，这一定会引起别人的怀疑，他唯一能做的，只是尝试着万咒皆终，这个咒语没那么容易，但是总算能够帮助他的同事。  
这次的外勤到此结束，哈利他们带走了店铺老板还有账本们，通过对店铺老板的审问，他们兴许可以找到那名巫师的踪迹。

这不是什么轻松的事情。  
接下来的大半个月里，哈利都是在办公室、封锁现场还有其他几处地方奔波着。  
他们要审问犯人，那名店主显然也是有些背景，那些为了自己安危而来游说傲罗办公室的巫师里甚至有能在魔法执行司说得上话的人，哈利的名声在这时候是克制他们的利器，于是他不得不磨练起自己的话术，来同这些人打交道。  
“……我还是头一次在办公室里说那么多话，光是威胁他管这件事情没好处，我就换了二十六种说法……我猜想他一定在这间店里买了许多违禁魔药，只是店主在账本上施了咒，我们没法看出破绽。”  
哈利吃着东西跟他的朋友们交流着案件，赫敏很仔细地听着，并且给他倒了杯酒，哈利对此表示感谢，光是讲述这大半个月来发生的事情，他就花费了许多口水。  
“你是怎么想出二十六种的说法？”罗恩反问他，“嗨，你什么时候这么健谈了？”  
哈利瞪着他，罗恩关注的并不是他想要讲的重点。  
“别理他，他现在脑子里整天都是如何说些烂笑话。”赫敏说道，“现在这件事情怎么样了？”  
“部里说让我好好休息一下，那家伙得关起来，但是没有新线索之前，我们谁都不能审问他。”哈利的脸色并不好看，他被以休假搪塞了，而他那名被毒蛇咬伤的同事还在圣芒戈接受治疗，希望梅林保佑他别有什么后遗症。  
“那就好好休息吧。你要知道，坏人总是没好下场的。”罗恩安慰他，“或者你该去看看泰迪，哦对了，去之前别忘了来店里一下，我们有了新产品。”  
哈利点了点头，转而和自己的朋友们聊些轻松的话题，赫敏留意到哈利的心情不佳，于是在餐后，她们陪他在街区里走了一段。他们穿着巫师的衣服，为了不让麻瓜们觉得奇怪，赫敏施了忽略咒，走在有些冷的夜色里，灯光下的他们脸颊都被冻得有些发红。  
罗恩兴致颇高的讲起了笑料店里发生的事情，说得眉飞色舞，又趣味横生，霍格沃茨里总是少不了捣蛋鬼和想要逃课的人，罗恩少数时候会开放邮寄商品。  
“麦格校长快讨厌死你了……”赫敏又好气又好笑，“你就不能让咱们的学弟学妹老实点吗？”  
“霍格沃茨的每一天要是少了笑声，那就乏味多了。麦格校长的吼叫信只是吓唬我的……好吧，我承认她有点儿生气，但是我会在这个圣诞节弥补的。”  
哈利在一旁听着，快乐的时光总是过得飞快，他们没多久到了格里莫广场，哈利同他的朋友们说了再见，目送着他们离开，哈利耸耸肩膀回到自己的家里。  
他打开门，克利切像往常那样想要照顾哈利，给他准备热茶，或者准备洗澡水什么的，但是哈利看他睡眼惺忪的模样，命令他回到锅炉下睡觉。  
老克利切坚持给哈利准备了热茶。哈利喝着茶，看着自鸣钟里的时间，发现就连它也睡着了，表盘上飘飞着睡帽和月亮，时间指向着十点半——看看这老年人一样的作息。  
哈利还是个年轻人，他喝着茶，感觉到自己是那么的清醒。明明白天疲倦得打着哈欠，这时候反倒清醒了起来。屋子外点着的灯火也不多了，万籁俱寂，就连屋子里都好像只有哈利的呼吸声。  
哈利坐了一会，然后起身前往书房，他打开了机关，慢慢下着旋梯。他动作非常的轻巧，绝对惊不醒一个睡着的人，即使是他也没办法解释自己为什么要下来看看伏地魔。  
随后，他对上了一双红眼睛，伏地魔正坐在那里，他看起来有些意外，但是这神情稍纵即逝，哈利以为自己眼花了。  
对于自己没头没脑下来的行为，哈利在伏地魔的注视下感觉到有些尴尬，于是，他说道：“……嗨，来干活吧。”等他不经大脑的说完，他觉得自己更尴尬了。  
伏地魔眯了眼，留意到哈利的神情：“看来，你也知道自己说的话多失礼。”  
“我这些天都在忙一件案子。”哈利说道，“办公室里的任务，一点也不轻松，如今终于腾出了时间。”  
伏地魔没有理会他，而是走了过来，上了旋梯。哈利紧跟着他的脚步上去，他追着伏地魔的黑袍子，既担心踩着它们，又担心伏地魔会不会转头给他来一下狠的。好在，旋梯并不长，他们出现在书房里。伏地魔站在书房的中央，环视一周，说道：“不是这里。”克利切把书房打理得很好，一书柜都是哈利的魁地奇杂志和赫敏送的麻瓜世界名著——他连翻都没翻开过几次。  
“在二楼。”哈利给他引路，他们上了二楼，这里比想象中的要更大，还有哈利很少去的三楼楼梯。布莱克家的宅子如果主人愿意的话，可以像一座小小的城堡，但是哈利觉得老克利切根本顾不上来，至今还让许多地方维持着它们的神秘。有一间屋子是用来放置画像和照片的，如今紧闭着——哈利不能让任何人发现他藏着伏地魔。在这间屋子的左手边第二间，就是藏书室。  
哈利打开了门，一股子书籍发霉的味道扑面而来。映入他和伏地魔眼中的藏书室看起来更像是个书籍的垃圾堆。它们看起来比上次哈利开门时见到的更糟糕了些，放眼望去到处都是书，这间藏书室看起来有整个二楼所有房间那么大，高高的书架有些像霍格沃茨的某个藏书区，令哈利望而生畏。  
“邓布利多大概会高兴他的男孩很会使唤人。”伏地魔从哈利的后背用他纺锥似的手推了一下哈利，哈利被他扎得向前了几步，给伏地魔让开了进来的路。  
“别说了，开始吧。”哈利抽出他的魔杖，清理出一条抵达屋子里休息区的路，这间屋子里冷得就像是地窖一样，哈利点着火后好一会，这间屋子里才暖和起来。  
那些被魔法堆在推车上的书瘫在那里，等待着被他们规整放回去。  
但是，把书放回去并没有那么容易，这些书架被人施了咒，当你放错区域的时候，它会狠狠蛰你一下，一会儿的功夫，哈利已经被蛰了好几下，这让他只能揉着自己的手背，看着伏地魔轻巧的放好了一排的书。他那双施咒时让人望而生畏的手，拿着书也非常合适，黑色的古朴封皮和白色的修长手指，哈利发现自己竟然什么也不干的看了一会。  
“那些书你都看过吗？”哈利忍不住问道。  
“没有这个必要。”能接触到书显然让伏地魔心情不错，他没有嘲讽哈利的毫无作为，也没有嘲讽他那颗空空如也的脑子，而是用手指迅速翻过那些书，“速读一下，你就会发现它有没有值得你看的。这很简单。”  
哈利耸了耸肩，继续自己时而被蛰手的工作。因为有伏地魔的帮助，他怀疑在自己的假期里，就能把藏书室整理出来。


	2. Chapter 2

八

接下来的几天都是如此，哈利在藏书室里花费了大量的时间，这份枯燥的工作因为有了另外一个人作陪——无论他是谁，让人的心理平衡许多。甚至让哈利想起他从前跟赫敏他们埋首在图书馆里的日子，那时候，图书馆查资料就是一种冒险，根据细枝末节的讯息，检索着隐藏在书中的秘密——那些日子成了他战胜伏地魔的基石。  
哈利根据他们现在的速度估计，再花费一个星期，他就能将它们彻底放回自己该在的位置，他可以请赫敏来看看它们。  
当然，这样快速的浏览也不是没有坏处。  
布莱克家族里的藏书是多年以来的积累，只是匆匆一瞥就让哈利觉得头大，因为这几天阅览了太多的内容，他一时无法消化，就连梦里都是那些只是看看都让他难受的黑魔法，它们一个个变成了扑腾翅膀的怪鸟，在梦里使劲儿地啄他，他的手上被啄得鲜血淋漓，最后只能匆忙的从裤子里掏出魔杖念出守护神咒。

“砰”地一声，哈利从自己的床上掉了下来，他的手还紧握着自己的魔杖，从杖端喷出激烈的火花，将地上铺的毯子都烧出一个个的坑洞。  
哈利随手扑灭了那些小火苗，下意识看了看自己在梦里被啄的手——那上面当然什么伤口都没有。  
巫师的一切都是有魔力的，赫敏是这样告诉哈利的，否则你没法解释，为什么印刷出来的书籍仿佛活的一样。每一条咒语，每一个字母都在冥冥之中被魔力所串联，你以为毫不相干，然则魔法的相关性往往让你瞠目结舌。  
哈利打理好自己，就来到地下室里。他的囚徒坐在那里，正翻阅着一本从藏书室里带出来的书。哈利瞪着伏地魔——他可对此一无所知——甚至不知道伏地魔是怎么用那件袍子偷渡这本书的，伏地魔迎着他的目光合上书本，哈利说道：“你昨晚怎么把它带下来的？”  
“一点小技巧。”伏地魔站起身，哈利瞥了一眼封面，发现那是一本中世纪巫师与麻瓜对抗的书——也是昨天哈利唯一看得入神的——讲述巫师是如何利用丛林、山野、河流阻挡麻瓜，而麻瓜又是如何在城主的带领下，用各种法子将巫师从藏身之地逼出，内容不止充斥原始的血腥，还有狡诈、阴谋。  
“汤姆·里德尔的技巧吗？”哈利反问道，“你柜子里的东西也是这么来的？”说完，他回过头看着伏地魔，那个名字显然让伏地魔有些不悦。  
“那个老家伙给你看了他的记忆。”伏地魔用肯定的语气说道，“他还真是把宝都压在你身上。”  
“邓布利多没有信错人。”哈利低声说，“汤姆，你刚从我的地牢里上来。”  
“这句话，不是挺矛盾的吗，波特？”伏地魔的话很有反击的力度，哈利转过身，这句话打在他的痛处上，邓布利多指望他杀了伏地魔，是他软弱了，在最后的时刻没有下手，让一切都跟着失控起来。  
伏地魔根本不在意他这点愤怒，他经过哈利，朝着餐厅的方向走去，哈利听到他轻飘飘地说：“你的假期可不多了，别磨磨蹭蹭的，波特。”  
哈利的怒气只能强行按捺。但是，克利切显然听到了早晨这一段不和谐的插曲，当他把早餐放在餐桌上时，伏地魔餐盘里的培根小得可怜，咖啡杯里还栽着一只不知道从哪里来的狐媚子。  
背转过身的克利切不知道嘀嘀咕咕说些什么，伏地魔一脸冷漠的捡出那只狐媚子丢在餐桌上，它看起来彻底背过气了。  
“这就是救世主的涵养。”伏地魔平淡地陈述着，哈利给他重新倒了杯咖啡，说道：“你也没对我多礼貌，汤姆。我们两个最多半斤八两。”  
伏地魔抬了抬他的眉骨，没有吃桌上的那份东西，只是喝了咖啡，哈利已经习惯跟他这样相看两相厌的吃东西。他给自己灌了两杯咖啡，感觉才从那阵噩梦中缓过来。之后，他们上了二楼，去整理那些最深处的书本们。  
它们被分作了好几堆，最外面的几本书已经被其他书附上的黑魔法腐蚀了。哈利觉得这里简直是黑魔法书的蛊盆，它们摆放在那里就是为了看谁是最危险的一本。去触碰它们的时候，哈利给他和伏地魔都加了盔甲护身，随后伏地魔率先拾起了一本书。  
那本书并不乐意被他拿着，但是当伏地魔尖锐的指甲划过书脊的时候，那本书绷紧一下后，立刻摊开在他的大手里，哈利扭过头，知道自己不用担心他那边出什么状况。他走到另外一堆的面前，翻着满是尘埃的书籍，不时打着喷嚏。这里出现答案的可能性最大，哈利阅览的速度比之前慢了许多。在傲罗受训的时候，他有熟悉拉丁文和古英语，看着这些书的时候不至于太被动。  
让他兴奋的是，至少有两本书里隐晦地提及了那个咒语。确实如同伏地魔所说，它们只在濒临断绝的纯血巫师家族之间，在中世纪大肆屠杀巫师的时候，缔结这个契约的次数变得频繁。原本还在为了魔法材料而敌对的巫师，不得不捏着鼻子同自己的仇敌结合。  
但是，似乎这个咒语在那时的作者看来，是十分常识的东西，并没有更详细的解答，让哈利忍不住发出遗憾的叹息声。他望了一眼伏地魔，正好看见他将一本书放进书柜里。  
除了带走了一本书，伏地魔的表现显然太过于安分，让哈利都不禁怀疑伏地魔是不是暗中计划着什么。  
这个念头在他的脑中一闪而过，但是因为没有根由，哈利又拿起了一本书，这本拉丁文的书他读起来要吃力不少，哈利索性带着一叠书回到休息区的沙发上。窝进柔软的垫子里让哈利感觉好了一些，但是，阅读这件事情比想象中更耗精神，他在惬意舒适的环境下不知不觉的感觉到眼皮沉重了起来。  
哪怕他一再打起精神，也没有什么用处。哈利头一歪，感觉到自己的意识沉淀下来，兴许是忧虑着身边的宿敌，哈利睡得并不熟，他在半梦半醒间沉浮着，不时会清醒一会儿，但很快又觉得还没睡够，所以调整了姿势继续那种无忧无虑的状态。  
他睡的比昨天床上的时候好多了。那些黑乌鸦没有再来烦他，取而代之的是小人书面孔手牵手转着圈圈的小巫师们。  
当血脉断绝的时候，我们就结合，放下仇恨，放下争执，我们就在一起。  
哈利看了他们一会，觉得自己该被蠢醒了，就在这时，他听到一声轻笑，很冷的笑声，但是哈利知道这点温度并不算什么。  
他醒来的时候，发现自己头歪在沙发的扶手上，书盖在他的脸上——谁知道他怎么会用这个姿势看书。哈利发觉笑声来源自伏地魔，这让他有些警惕，在一手摸向魔杖的时候，他一边从书背后面探出半张面孔，窥着伏地魔在做什么。  
然而，结果令他有些奇怪——伏地魔只是在那里看书。  
他坐在哈利对面长沙发的另外一端，手边放着几本书，他的腿交叠起来，哈利看到他赤裸的脚，还有瘦得似乎只有骨头的脚踝，他的皮肤有些发青了，哈利还有些混沌的脑子想着，他一定很冷。伏地魔的注意力集中在书上，此刻正在看书的他让哈利觉得有些陌生，发出冰冷笑声的伏地魔双眼盯着书本，他的嘴唇翕动，空着的那只手细长的手指优雅而迅速的在空中划过——他在念咒，只是没有魔力和魔杖，那些咒语没法起作用。  
伏地魔的手指轻轻翻过发黄的书页，他真正看书时十分专注，虽然速度依旧很快，哈利看一页的功夫，够他扫过好几页。哈利留意到他突然笑了，发出了他梦里听到的那声笑声，那一页他目光停留的时间长了些，似乎是看到了有趣的内容。  
哈利收回自己的目光，享受书本这点没什么问题，只是当这个人变成伏地魔时，虽然意料之外、情理之中，可还是让他觉得有些私人了。  
他可以了解伏地魔遥不可及的目的、残忍狡猾的性格，还有他会做出怎样冷酷的事情，但是，不包括这点。  
此时，如果他醒过来，或许会有些尴尬。哈利把书重新盖在自己的脸上，闭着眼睛休憩着，等伏地魔重新起身回到书架前，他才呻吟一声，拂开脸上的书，抻开有些僵硬的身体，向着楼下走去。  
差不多是用午饭的时候了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 魔法改造理论瞎掰预警  
> 雌蛇泄殖腔预警，雷

九

 

吃饭的时候，哈利总算找到伏地魔安分的一个解释，或许是因为他并不打算破坏享受藏书室的机会，所以才有这几天意料之外的安分。  
伏地魔在哈利的监视下没法做什么，哪怕哈利会在疲倦下睡着，但是他的另外一只手始终握在魔杖上，傲罗特训的成果十分卓越。在他们为期三年的对峙期间，并不是没有争夺魔杖的事情发生，只是哈利有他应对的方法和克利切帮手。他能做的，也只有说些让哈利难受的话，伏地魔的分寸将它们控制在哈利愤怒的边缘，既不会让哈利开心，也不会强制中止这件事情。  
这个解释让哈利安心不少，下午他和伏地魔重新回到二楼进行未完成的事情，进屋的时候，他发现克利切将书堆重新整理了一下，他喊了一声：“克利切，你怎么上来了？”  
克利切十指对着，看着哈利，却又因为注视到他身旁的伏地魔而背过身，嘀咕着：“少爷，老克利切上来打扫打扫房间，这里好些灰了……少爷不让克利切帮忙，还让……”他还是没法说出伏地魔的名字，发出了一声抽吸，“……做事，老克利切没用了……”  
哈利因为他的话，心里升起了一丝内疚，他说：“那就把厨房打扫一遍，还有我的卧室……”他不太愿意给克利切安排太多的工作，但是显然，克利切并不喜欢他这样。  
克利切领了自己的工作，消失在房间里，这里又剩下他们两个人。伏地魔走向书堆的位置，对哈利和克利切的对话不置一词，哈利只能装作一切都没有发生。  
克利切走之后的藏书室一时安静下来，只有书页翻动的声音，哈利依旧在书中寻找着蛛丝马迹，就在他以为今日的收获仅限于上午的只字片语时，他的直觉忽然警示了他。  
每一名傲罗在培训之中，都会被训练观察魔法的细微反应，每一个魔法的释放都会有其流动与精确指向。这项培训在之后的战斗之中帮助了他许多，而此刻，哈利下意识的看向伏地魔的方向，然后发现反应似乎来自……那堆书里的某一本。  
伏地魔经过魔法改造后的身体，显然也具有这样的敏感，当哈利回头的时候，他已经正在后退。  
哈利只来得及在伏地魔的身上叠加一个盔甲护身，但是即便如此，魔法书被触发的恶咒化作一道红光击碎了伏地魔身上笼罩的护罩，它击中了伏地魔。哈利顿时感觉到眼前一黑，他猛地栽倒在地，感觉那道伤害似乎被自己分摊了一小部分。  
这个感觉糟糕透了，哈利能够感觉到自己的胸口正传来一阵剧痛，但是当他抚摸上那里的时候，却没有一点伤口。但是更糟糕的是，那盘踞在他脑中的愤怒与恐慌，它们交织在一起，几乎要主宰他的行动。  
该死的……那是书上留下的恶咒，针对混血巫师的恶咒……他要死了吗？他的血液好像都要沸腾起来了，痛苦纠缠着他……  
走开……他不想再一次被死亡的阴霾笼罩……那片冰冷的黑暗……他不想……他不想……  
“该死的……”哈利给自己脸上来了一耳光，仿佛这样就能把充斥在他脑海中的话语打出来，他只能手脚并用的爬到伏地魔的身边，这有些困难，但是他还是做到了。  
当来到伏地魔身边的时候，哈利发现他已经处在半昏迷的状态，红色的眼睛半阖着，在被恶咒攻击后，他开始咯血。在哈利赶过来的时候，他的身边已经咯出一小滩血。  
哈利强忍着疼痛给伏地魔念恢复咒语来祛除恶咒的影响，但是那阵挥之不去的恐慌让他的咒语威力大打折扣。  
但是，至少伏地魔不再咯血。  
哈利忍着来自伏地魔影响的颤抖，紧握着伏地魔冰冷的左手，他感受到来自契约的魔法流动，和恶咒带来的影响比起来，它们要温暖得多，哈利至少能流畅的说道：“见鬼了，你如果有意识的话，就冷静点，死没有你想象中的那么可怕。”  
不！  
来自脑中的咆哮让哈利一阵晕眩，他无可奈何，只能紧握着伏地魔的手，低声念着恢复咒语。他不该被伏地魔这样影响，至少不是现在。  
这只是一道驱逐混血巫师体内肮脏血液的恶咒，伏地魔会咯血是它的一种表现。  
“克利切！”  
家养小精灵出现在哈利的面前，哈利头也不回的命令道：“快点拿来药箱。”  
小精灵迅速取来了他需要的东西，然后站在他身旁搓着自己的手，哈利说道：“克利切，把他好好放在那边的沙发上。”他边说着，边翻找着药箱里能帮得上忙的东西。  
哈利找到了补血剂和镇定剂，这两样东西至少能让伏地魔暂时别影响他。  
他来到沙发前，毫不意外伏地魔此时牙关紧咬——就像是恐惧有人给他灌毒药一样。哈利只能让克利切回避，然后认命的自己喝一口药，一点点哺给伏地魔。  
当他们接触的时候，那股温暖似乎变得更加明显，就像是在冬天喝下了一杯热可可，让哈利胸口的疼痛变得不那么难忍。  
哈利同伏地魔分开唇，镇定剂似乎强行压住了伏地魔的恐惧，哈利将伏地魔那件黑袍的领口撕扯开，看到了他胸膛上恶咒的红痕，哈利针对那道痕迹，念着万咒皆终，高等的咒立停是针对这种即时恶咒的有效方法。  
当红痕淡去的时候，哈利总算松了口气，伏地魔的意识终于没有紧攥着他不放，他灌了一口补血剂，哺给伏地魔，那瓶子里还剩下两口。当最后一口的时候，哈利感觉到自己的胳膊被一只手握着——伏地魔似乎醒了。  
但是，他并不是那么的清醒。  
因为，哈利感觉到伏地魔正在渴求着他口中的东西，伏地魔回吻了他，这回应气势汹汹，却又笨拙，他咬着哈利的上唇，吸吮着。哈利感觉到有些头晕，那种晕眩来源自那原本温暖的魔法，变得过于热了，那股热潮往他脑子上涌，哈利开始后悔他把伏地魔的领子给撕得那么开。  
哈利为了让伏地魔放过自己的嘴唇，于是伸手向下探索着，他摸到伏地魔那蜷在腿间的事物，用手套弄着它，这样直接的刺激让伏地魔张开嘴喘息着，哈利趁机逃开了。他发现伏地魔那双红色的眼睛已经张开，它们和平日里的有很大不同，感觉焦距涣散着，失去了平日的震慑感。  
哈利半跪在沙发前，而被他握着要害的伏地魔，高大瘦削的身形蜷在那张长沙发上，仍然空出了一些余地。  
哈利脑海中想着，他真瘦，目光却落在伏地魔几乎能看到肋骨的胸膛。他看到淡色的乳头，还有光裸的皮肤，在这具魔法构造的身体上，找不到任何的体毛，就连毛孔似乎都无法用肉眼看见，苍白得有些病态，此时却隐隐有些发红。  
伏地魔已经半勃起了，哈利还在为他的欲望服务着。本来该觉得恶心的事情，哈利意外的没有抵触。  
伏地魔发出了一声呻吟，听起来充满了对欲望妥协的无奈，哈利的目光还在注视着此时的他，目光已经从伏地魔的胸膛转到了他那张古怪的脸上。  
他留意到伏地魔的下唇，那里正被它的主人咬着，有些尖的牙齿在松开之后，使得那里变得红润起来。  
我之前还吻过那里，哈利想着。  
他的手此时已经被分泌出来的腺液打湿了，伏地魔的男性构造显然没有被他的魔法改造影响，该感受到的欢愉半分不少，哈利套弄得越发顺畅，而此时伏地魔的神情也改变了。他的眉骨皱起，而那双红色眼睛半睁着，视线在哈利和哈利身边的那块空档中反复挣扎，他的神情看起来甚至让哈利觉得他是在不安，或许，那只紧拽着他另一只胳膊的手也能够帮忙佐证。  
他不是在享受着欲望，而是在不安这狂乱的感知将自己主宰。当意识到这点的时候，哈利感觉到自己的裤子有些紧，他也许是盯着伏地魔太久了。  
哈利凑上前，亲吻了伏地魔的嘴唇，流淌在两人之间的魔法让他内心呻吟一声，他挤上沙发，将伏地魔夹在自己与沙发之间，这让他感觉到那整具骨架正贴着自己，还有伏地魔赤裸的胸膛。这样的贴近，让哈利感觉到裤子更紧了，几乎要撑到了极限，于是他认命的扯开了拉链，让欲望从里面探头。它随后跟伏地魔的东西擦了过去，仿佛在血流里带起了一串火花，炸的哈利眼前发白，他喘息一声，将嘴唇贴在伏地魔的脸颊上低语。  
“我不进去……但是……我们至少……”他没有把话说完，而是用手将两样事物一起握住，那沾满腺液的生殖器首先让他感觉到凉，这样的刺激让哈利倒抽了一口气。  
而对于伏地魔来说，哈利又太烫了。  
他想要往沙发里缩，只是那里可延展的空间太少，哈利比他结实得多的身躯反而逼近了一步，让他们贴得更紧了些。  
哈利感觉自己几乎要将伏地魔在沙发上压平，那单薄的胸膛让他觉得自己呼吸的激烈些，都会将伏地魔的骨头碾碎。  
他甚至在这个时候，可怜起伏地魔这副身板，而将动作放得更加轻柔了，他的手往下，摸索到伏地魔的囊袋，还有会阴的位置——这里的触感和其他的皮肤似乎有些不一样，更加的冰凉一些，就像是皮肤都鳞化了。  
而当哈利摸到会阴的时候，伏地魔的身体颤抖了起来，他的欲望碰到了哈利的大腿，仿佛受到了更激烈的刺激。  
“……别碰那里。”伏地魔开口了，他的不安似乎让他的意识也跟着回来，嘶哑的声音有些虚弱，哈利因为他突然的发声而吓了一跳，他抬眼看着伏地魔，然后对上了那双红眼睛，当伏地魔有意识的时候，他就很难读懂伏地魔在想什么，但是他的手还是比他的反应要慢些，哈利的指甲划过伏地魔的会阴，这会让人感觉到快乐，但是显然这刺激对于伏地魔来说，已经不能承受了，他的指甲深陷进哈利的肉里，如果不是有衣服的阻挡，哈利的手无疑会受伤。他的身体蜷得更厉害，然后哈利感觉到什么东西溅射在自己的阴茎上，随后想到的是伏地魔射精了。  
伏地魔的喘息证明了这点，他说不出话来，胸口激烈的起伏着，身体也冒出了汗，整个人都跟着虚弱下来。哈利手指接触的那一块会阴也渗出了水，但是哈利感觉到那不是汗，它更稠些，让哈利的指腹能在会阴飞快的划过，当这样做的时候，伏地魔发出了抽气的声音，哈利因此更硬了。  
“……我说了，别碰那！”伏地魔缓过气之后，恶狠狠地说，但是找到他敏感点的哈利用手用力摁压了那处，伏地魔紧咬着牙关，忍住呻吟，可是他腿间的东西又有了反应，哈利用自己的阴茎轻轻擦过伏地魔的，感觉到火花又在自己的血液里迸溅着。  
他呻吟一声，尽管他此刻被伏地魔瞪着，但是也依旧能感受到性所带来的快乐。哈利的手还停留在那个地方，他不知道是自己的手出汗了，还是伏地魔的原因，那里更加湿润了。伏地魔有了动作，他拽住哈利那只手，想要将他扯开，但是他整个人陷在沙发里，根本没法用力，抵在两个人腹部的阴茎因为这个原因碰撞、摩擦着，哈利和伏地魔同时呻吟起来，而哈利的手因为同伏地魔用力对抗着，他摁压着会阴那处光滑的所在，感觉到那一块软肉在手下被推挤着，伏地魔的咽喉里发出了绝望的呻吟，整个人因为敏感点被这样对待而绷紧了，他细缝似的鼻子翕张着，就连眼神都在这一刻涣散。  
哈利觉得那一处怪极了，他并不知道伏地魔对自己的身体做了什么，但是他的手在这时，感觉到了更多湿滑的液体，哈利将自己的手抽出，看到半透明的粘液在自己的手指间牵丝。  
他不是一个不经人事的男孩，因为构建在定时炸弹上的生活，他的感情也极不稳定，有过许多短暂交往的对象，他偏爱女孩，但是也有男孩。手上这东西在他看来，不该出现在伏地魔的身上。  
“这是什么？”他低声问道，“你还能是个女孩？”他语气带着惊诧，也预感到伏地魔的暴怒，于是用自己的身体抵着伏地魔。那双红眼睛此时简直红得滴血，沙发因为承受着两个人身体的对抗而发出弹簧不堪重负的声音。愤怒到极点的伏地魔张开嘴，咬在哈利的颈项上，哈利感觉到尖利的牙齿咬在肉上，让他没法不狠狠回击，他的腿紧紧抵着伏地魔的腿骨，膝盖向上抵在伏地魔会阴那里，当他稍微用力的时候，伏地魔力气一松，完全支撑不住，松开口的时候，头只能抵在哈利的肩头喘息着。  
就在刚才，哈利感觉到那里被挤开了一个小口，他怕自己真的弄伤了伏地魔，便撤开腿，改换用手探索着那里。在会阴偏上的位置，那里被挤开了一道横向的半弧形开口，非常的窄小，顶多只能容纳一根手指，它平时都被那块鳞片似的软肉覆盖着，当那里被挤压时，才显露出来。  
那些粘液便是从那里流出的，当那里被打开时，那些汁液也就从里面流淌而出，现在那里摸起来十分的滑腻，当哈利的手来到开口的位置时，感觉到那里正随着伏地魔的呼吸而收缩着，他试探性的抚摸着边缘的位置，感觉到湿热的内壁外翻出一些，当他触碰的时候，伏地魔的身体就像是一根绷得过紧的线，他吹拂在哈利颈窝的呼吸都短暂的没了，只有蛇一样的嘶声从他的咽喉里传出，明白蛇佬腔的哈利根本不明白他在说什么，只能将它们理解为伏地魔的呻吟。  
但随后，恐慌的感觉在哈利的脑中升起，哈利在心慌之余，又不禁笑出了声，他说道：“你感觉要死了吗？只是触碰到那个地方，你不会死的。”  
最多，也就是性高潮。  
哈利将手从那里撤开，他不知道该怎么让那里恢复，于是索性不去碰它。他的欲望此时还亟需解决，哈利最后用手拢着他和伏地魔的阴茎一起套弄着，这让他的呼吸变得浑浊起来。  
他习惯性的拥抱起怀里的人，他喜欢在做这件事情时的亲密感觉，渴求着肌肤还有温暖，伏地魔没法给他什么反馈，哈利闭上眼睛，把他当成自己前任中的某一任。  
“汤姆，放轻松点……”哈利用蛇佬腔说道，“我感觉你快不能呼吸了。”他的手落在伏地魔的背部，摸到了宿敌柔软的皮肤，它摸起来十分光滑，比他任何一任对象都要好。这让哈利的手始终在抚摸着它们。  
伏地魔的手仍旧紧抓着哈利，但是比起之前那几乎要在快感时死去的状态，他现在至少恢复了一些，哈利感觉到他向外挣脱的意愿，然后听到他恼怒的声音：“你要抱着我到什么时候？”  
“至少等我射出来……”哈利在快感的边缘沙哑着声音说。  
伏地魔被这个回答给噎住，但是他同时也在被哈利摆弄着，哈利在他欲望上滑动的手让他不得不咬着下唇忍住呻吟，他感觉到自己的欲望正跟波特的阴茎搅和在一起，彼此磨蹭着，或者被手互相挤压着。血液似乎都在往身下的方向涌去，更让他难堪的是，能感觉到他平时毫不在意的地方，因为还没有恢复，受到性的刺激，正分泌着体液，让他的两腿之间格外的滑腻。  
“那是什么？汤姆。”哈利问道。  
伏地魔眯起了眼睛，他实在是不想回答这个问题，但是波特过于旺盛的求知欲，如果这个时候不给他正确的答案，恐怕他又要遭一次罪。  
他回答道：“雌蛇的泄殖腔。”他魔法改造中唯一的失败，就是在寻找合适的魔法生物时，忽略了它的性别，以至于在继承魔法特性的时候，因为实验过于成功而增添的麻烦。  
他当时以为，比起优良的魔法抗性，延伸的五感，对进食的低需求……这些优点，这项缺点实在无伤大雅，毕竟没有人能够对黑魔王做出不敬的事情。  
结果，现在成了被波特戏弄的弱点。  
哈利听到后一愣，感觉自己似乎是知道了什么不得了的东西，他停顿了一下，最终还是选择道歉：“抱歉。”  
伏地魔只是冷笑一声，但是很快，他只能闷哼，因为哈利饱满的前端同他摩擦了起来。那感觉就像是他的脑子成了一口刚被丢进药引的坩埚，只是搅动几下，就变得浑浊起来。  
而哈利，感觉到自己如何也没办法到达那个点，他只能变着法子刺激着他和伏地魔，这让伏地魔的耐性很快被消磨了。伏地魔忍不住说道：“你到底要这样弄……”他呻吟了一声，“该死的，你要弄多久？！”  
哈利说道：“或许你可以考虑……帮我……我的手已经很酸了。”  
伏地魔瞪着他，哈利说道：“我……我也很难受……”他额头的汗水从脸颊旁滑落，就连动作也跟着粗暴了些，伏地魔闷哼了一声，感觉到自己的东西更硬了。  
他们在这张沙发上已经度过了很长时间，就连伏地魔冰冷的身体都因为哈利的体温而变得过于温暖，身上的汗水还有腿间的东西都让他急切地想要洗个澡。  
就在哈利打算用伏地魔的腿做些什么的时候，他感觉到自己的手被伏地魔包覆着。哈利撤开了手，随后感觉到截然不同的触碰，宽大的手包裹着他，有一些凉，但是反而感觉更加的刺激，他的阴茎能够感觉到伏地魔明显的骨节，没有那么舒适，但是当上下套弄的时候，指节让他阴茎上勃起的脉络感觉被重重划过，些微的疼痛中，有着别样的快感。  
更别说，他清晰地意识到，这是伏地魔的手。  
这个想法真是有邪恶，又背德，哈利头抵在伏地魔的肩头，他紧拥着他，头抵在那凹陷的锁骨里，哈利就像平时亲吻床伴那样的亲吻它们。他感觉到伏地魔也从中获得了快感，瘦削的身体因为欲望而出着汗，他们两个人现在都沾了对方的味道，哈利舔着伏地魔身上的汗水，能感觉到淡淡的咸味。  
“你是狗吗？”伏地魔不悦道。  
他稍微捏紧了点哈利的阴茎，听到了哈利的抽气声，这让他稍微找回点掌控他人的感觉，抵消了一点心中的不快。  
哈利感觉到伏地魔尖尖的指甲划过他脆弱的顶端，朝着那眼里稍微抠挖着，哈利低咒了一声，说道：“你这是跟谁学的？”又痛又痒的感觉让他的东西更硬了，哈利听到伏地魔不屑的冷笑，他忍不住捧着伏地魔的脸颊，亲吻着他的唇舌，好让他别发出这种声音。  
伏地魔没有想到哈利竟然又吻了上来，哈利同伏地魔的身体碰撞在一起，伏地魔感觉到口中被哈利索取着，也不知道哈利是在他口中找什么。  
这时，哈利顶着胯，同伏地魔的性器摩擦起来，伏地魔感觉到他的腰前后抖动了几下，几股精液便射在了他们的衣服上，一股刚好落在了伏地魔的性器上，那精液滑腻的感觉让伏地魔说不出的别扭，他紧跟着射了出来。  
高潮后的失控感让伏地魔手脚无力，而哈利则亲吻着他的颈项，手无意识的抚摸着他的脑后。和伏地魔的手不同，哈利的手指都是魁地奇和傲罗训练后的茧子，这让伏地魔感觉自己的皮肤仿佛能被这层厚砂纸搓出火来。  
哈利成了最先恢复的那个人，他顶多是衣服凌乱，但是沙发上的伏地魔就狼狈了许多，哈利拿了一旁的毯子给他披上，说道：“二楼我的房间有浴室，左手第二间。”他可以用一楼的客房浴室。  
伏地魔就像是驱赶苍蝇那样的摆摆手，哈利默认他同意了，稍微整理了一下自己准备出去。  
就在他快要出门的时候，他听到身后的伏地魔说道：“你最好让你的小精灵谈谈，他是怎么把那本有恶咒的书给塞进去的——那书本该是封藏在匣里，波特。”  
“什么？”他有些吃惊。  
伏地魔的声音从沙发上传来，说道：“波特，你得讲公道，我不能白遭这样的罪。”


End file.
